


Catfam - Patience in Practice

by gothamsgaygirlgang



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Female Friendships, Female Mentor, Gen, Original Character - Freeform, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamsgaygirlgang/pseuds/gothamsgaygirlgang
Summary: Some training scenes between Selina, Holly and their new recruit
Kudos: 2





	Catfam - Patience in Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Patience is an OC of mine. I'm still working on her slowly and this is just part of that trying to feel out her character and her relationship with Holly and Selina. Just a few little drabbles put together

55 seconds to pick the lock.

47 seconds to cut the alarms.

76 seconds to disable the cameras.

Patience had left herself 2 minutes to get the necklace and get out. It was in her sights, clusters of diamonds strung around a slender, felt neck. Her claws flicked out of her gloves and circled the glass, squeaking ever so slightly. The jewels sparkled in her bladed grip as she undid the clasp and pulled it from the display. Success. Now she just had to get out.

“Forget something?” Selina’s voice crackled in her earpiece.

Silent alarm. There’s always a god damn silent alarm. Okay. She had the jewels, she just had to escape.

“They just called it in, you have time if you move now,” Holly said.

“You heard her Patience, move it,” Selina commanded.

Patience took off through the store, scrambling back up the wall and out the window she came in. Selina was two rooftops over, waving her arms. Patience drew out her whip and crossed the gap with grace. Tossing the necklace at Selina, the pair took off. Flittering across the rooftops, through the thick night air.

When Selina decided they had put enough distance between them and the police, she stopped.

“Okay,” She said, catching her breath. “What did we learn?”

“That I’m getting faster than you?” Patience asked, a smirk in her tone.

“Well, you save time when you forget to cut the silent alarm.” Selina jabbed back.

“Ugh…” Patience groaned, flicking some pink hair over her shoulders. “Fine, I messed it up.”

“You didn’t mess up, look,” She held up the necklace. “We got what we wanted, no cuffs on our wrists. That’s the most important thing. It’s a good lesson, things don’t always go according to plan.”

Patience nodded, considering her advice.

“Now,” Selina started “What are you going to buy after we fence this thing?” 

**  
“What is the first thing I taught you about fighting?” 

“Only as a last resort.”

“Exactly,” Selina said. “You only fight if you have to, otherwise you run. You’re good at running, not fighting.”

“Yeah yeah.” Patience mumbled under her breath. She rose to her feet, securing her footing on the foam padded floor. The gym was quiet this time of night, only a few stragglers on some of the aerobic machines. There was plenty of room for them to train undisturbed. Patience wiped the sweat from her face with the end of her shirt. She inhaled deeply, rolling her shoulders and exhaled.

Selina came at her again, throwing a sluggish punch which she easily blocked. Then a slightly faster kick and a swing. Ramping up her speed, soon she was throwing a flurry of blows at Patience. She had so far managed to block or dodge each one, and with one wrong move – SPLAT! She managed to redirect Selina and soon the older woman was flat on her back. Patience stood above her victorious.

Only momentarily, soon she was on her stomach, her arm twisted pinning her.

“Don’t be so cocky!” Holly gloated, twisting her arm ever so slightly.

“That’s enough, I think she’s learned,” Selina said.

Holly released her grip, Patience rolled over onto her back before swiftly leaping to her feet. Not letting the annoyance show in her face. She knew Holly had been trained by Selina too as well as Wildcat. They had even trained together, but she had never pounced on her like this.

“What was that about?” Patience asked, shaking out her slightly sore arm.

“Testing your reflexes, awareness, and senses. Losing that awareness of your surroundings, even for a second, can be the difference between living and dying. Or jail, whichever you think is worse.” Selina strode over to the bench and tossed a bottle to Patience before picking up her own. “Holly graciously agreed to help me with this exercise,” Holly smirked.

“So, I didn’t actually manage to knock you on your ass?” Patience asked with disappointment in her tone.

“You did,” Selina replied, causing a smile that Patience couldn’t hide. “You’ve gotten better, but no opponent will come at you as tamely as I did. And there will be bigger ones you can’t take down.”

“Ones Selina can’t even deal with,” Holly added, causing Selina to turn her gaze away from the two girls.

“That’s enough hand to hand for tonight. I want to see how you’re lockpicking skills have gotten any better. Last time you couldn’t even steal a bike.”

**  
“Why do I have to do this?” Patience asked, annoyance in her tone.

“It’s part of the job,” Selina replied through the earpiece. “And I don’t want to, so if you don’t want to be stuck doing push-ups and whip training for the night, you won’t blow it.” 

“I will have my revenge.”

“That’s what you always say before you see your bank account, and suddenly all is forgiven.” Selina teased sweetly.

The job itself was simple enough. Selina had been hired to rob something from LexCorp and she needed an access card. And a certain high-level employee was a regular at a local bar, so regular that he didn’t even stop off at him before stopping for a drink. He was the mark, the card the prize and Patience was the girl in a sparkly gold dress. Not that she didn’t enjoy dressing up, she would just rather be doing it with friends and going to a club. Rather than picking the pocket of some tech nerd.

Still, he had been in there for about an hour and would be just the right amount of drunk that he would be liable.

Patience crossed the bar and leaned against it, her pink dreads swapped out for some sleek, black hair that she tossed over her shoulder. She let her eyes wander around the bar, settling on the ginger-haired LexCorp guy for just a moment before moving on. A hair toss, a smirk, and a light turn towards him. She had him. 

“Hi,” He said a little bit too loudly. “Can I get you a drink?” 

“Oh, thank you, that’s very kind.” She replied. Selina’s brand of flirting wouldn’t be the best choice here, she’d be more likely to scare him off than draw him in. Well, unless he was into that. But Patience knew the right amount of giggly, friendliness to layer on. A hair toss, a touch here, a touch there, and she had him. This was certainly easier than she thought.

“-And she’s so wasted at this point she can’t even get up the stairs, so we’re all trying to haul her into the elevator-“Patience recounted a fake story about made-up people. But it was just engaging enough that, Tom as it turns out, didn’t notice her hand snake into his pocket and lift his wallet.

“Would you excuse me? I need to use the lady’s room.” She said, trotting off to the back hallway. The brown leather wallet fell open in her hands, some bills, debit card, credit card, library card, picture of his sister? Girlfriend? And there was the access card, stored away safely in a side pocket. And now it was tucked safely in her clutch.

“I’m so sorry, my friends are in a cab outside I have to go.”

“Ah no, stay for one more at least.” He was heavily slurring his words now. 

“I can’t, I’m sorry. But, here call me.” She handed him a napkin with a fake name and number on it before strutting out of the bar. Ecstatic at her success.

“You got it?” Selina's voice crackled in through the earpiece. 

“Of course, I did!” Patience replied, twirling the card in her finger, sure Selina could see from where ever she was watching.


End file.
